


Parenthood Means No One Sleeps

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Derek Hale, Dad Stiles, Dad Stiles Stilinski, Dad!Derek, Dad!Derek Hale, Dad!Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, dad derek, dad!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek are new parents and they haven't slept in days.





	Parenthood Means No One Sleeps

‘Laura is sleeping in the laundry.’

Derek stared at his phone in disbelief, reading the text over five times before he was sure that that was what it said. He paused, wondering if his husband was really so sleep deprived that he had put their daughter in the laundry like a dog.

Neither of them had slept in the past week; “One of the many joys of parenthood,” Melissa called it. But Derek had no doubt that Stiles loved their daughter too much to ever leave her in the laundry.

That did, however, leave Derek with a lot of questions.

He quickly dialled Stiles’ number and called.

He heard Stiles answer but Derek cut him off before he could speak.

“What have you done?” Derek asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“I was doing the laundry,” Stiles explained. “And I put Laura in the basket of blankets that was on top of the washing machine so she didn’t get under my feet. I set off a load of washing and started folding up the towels, and when I turned back to get the basket of blankets, she was asleep. Wait, I’ll send you a photo.”

Derek heard Stiles juggle his phone and step back into the laundry, the familiar quiet hum of the washing machine reaching Derek’s ears.

After a minute, his phone buzzed in his hand.

Derek put the call on loud speaker and opened the message Stiles had sent him. He opened the photo of his daughter and couldn’t help but smile at what he saw.

As Stiles had said, she was curled up in one of the baskets, nestled in a cradle of soft bedsheets. She was laying on her side with her chubby little arms and legs drawn in close.

 _She sleeps like Stiles_ , Derek thought to himself.

Laura’s glimmering hazel eyes were hidden beneath heavy eyelids and her chubby cheeks were coloured with a soft rosy colour.

“The machine rocked her to sleep,” Stiles explained.

“We spend hundreds of dollars on mobiles, rockers, cradles, and toys, and all she needs is a basket of laundry and the washing machine,” Derek muttered.

“A woman of simple needs,” Stiles said with a weak chuckle.

“I want to take advantage of this and take a nap,” Stiles added, lethargy dragging at his voice. “But I can’t leave her there; the machine is going to go off in a few minutes and she’ll wake up, but I’m scared that if I move her, that’ll wake her.”

“Leave her in the basket and carry that to her room,” Derek instructed. “Curl up in the chair upstairs and see if you can get some sleep. I’ll be home soon. If you’re both still asleep when I get back, I’ll carry you to bed and take care of Laura. If she wakes up before I get home, try and keep her entertained for a few minutes and then you can sleep when I get home. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds perfect,” Stiles agreed. “Okay, I need both hands to carry this basket up to her room so I need to hang up. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Okay,” Derek said softly. “I love you, Stiles.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Why, when you called, did you ask what I’ve done?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

“You sent me a message that said: ‘Laura is sleeping in the laundry’,” Derek reminded him. “And I know you wouldn’t do that to our daughter, but you haven’t slept in days and I know that you like to make dog jokes when you’re tired.”

“You thought I actually locked her in the laundry?” Stiles hissed, his voice full of offence as he tried to stop himself from shouting; the last thing he wanted right now was to wake Laura.

“No,” Derek said softly. “I just needed to know that you weren’t considering it.”

“I’d never,” Stiles growled.

“I know,” Derek replied. “And I’m sorry.”

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. “You haven’t slept either, and I know that you like to jump to conclusions when you’re too tired to use logic.”

“That was a low blow, but I deserved it.”

“I really need to go,” Stiles said. “I need to move her before the washing machine goes off and wakes her. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. And I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Stiles said softly. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek comes home to Laura asleep in a laundry basket surrounded by stuffed toys and Stiles asleep in the arm chair in the corner of the room. He can't help but smile as he carries his husband to bed and lies down next to him for a little while; at least until Laura wakes up...
> 
>  
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
